


Dancer's Gathering

by Kyubey



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dancer!Robin, M/M, Sidequest type of thing, other pairings mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyubey/pseuds/Kyubey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little side quest: </p>
<p>Parents of missing sons go to Chrom upon his arrival in a town. Robin comes up with an idea that Chrom (and Gerome) don't particularly like. </p>
<p>More explicit/smutty chapters later on</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an excuse to make Dancer!Robin and jealous boyfriends, really.

Chrom and the Shepherds were beyond hot and tired. The sun had been relentless in beating down on them with intense heat for the past few days, no trees to give shade or nights to cool them off a bit. They didn’t even come across any bodies of water to soak in, much to everyone’s displeasure. Throughout the heated days, knights had offered a spot on their horses to aid some of the burning comrades, Lon’qu would carry Olivia, Lissa behind Frederick, Inigo hitching a ride from Gerome, and more sharing a spot with each other. 

When they all walked over a dusty hill to see a town not too far off with water pooled off to the side, everyone nearly cried tears of joy as they had a sudden energy burst to get to the town as quick as possible. 

They were accepted with open arms. The town was rather large and busy. The roads were made of stone, mostly, only changing to dusty dirt when there were alleys and homes grouped together. The markets along stores and shakes of the roads were busy, as was the town’s plaza. Some of the Shepherds split to go dive down into some water while others went to quench their thirsts and cool off some place else. While everyone did that, Robin put himself in charge of getting rooms to house all of them for the night. 

Robin was in a room at one of the inns inspecting when he turned to collide with something hard. Looking up, he smiled to see a sweaty bluenette grinning at him. 

“Already putting yourself to work?” he asked, looking around the room.

Robin breathed out a chuckle. “Yes, well, I have to, or else everyone is camping out again. I’m sure they wouldn’t mind, but we have more than enough in our budget to allow them this one night to spoil themselves. It was a long and hot trip, so they deserve it.”

Chrom nodded in agreement, stepping forward to put his arms around Robin and set his head against the other’s. “I’m glad… We haven’t held each other since the heat kicked in.”

The albino laughed softly, setting his hands on Chrom’s shoulders. “Yes, well, I didn’t really need the extra workout to give myself a heat stroke.” 

The king pouted. “You wouldn’t even let me hold you.”

“It was too hot.”

“I was more than capable to keep in control if you would have taken off some of your clothing.”

Brown eyes gave him a look, an amused smile and a raised eyebrow questioning him. Chrom laughed and pressed their lips together. Tongues took their time to dance around each other, in no hurry to finish anything. Chrom’s hands crawled under Robin’s cloak, pressing down on the small of his back before sliding down to the curve of his ass. 

Robin breathed in and pulled away from the kiss with flushed cheeks. “Not now.”

“I know,” Chrom replied rather bashfully, “I just wanted to touch you.”

The tactician smirked and pecked Chrom’s lips. “I think I spoil you too much.”

“I don’t mind at all. Please, continue to spoil me.”

Robin laughed and pushed himself up a bit to spoil him a bit more. A knock stopped Robin from making their lips connect and pushed away from Chrom, coughing and turning to look out the nearby window. Frederick stepped in, his eyes setting on a slightly flushed Chrom.

“There are a few villagers that request your presence, Milord. They say it is serious.” 

“Er, yes. Alright. Now? Okay. Let’s go.”

Chrom stumbled a bit before making his way out the door with Robin and Frederick in tow. Robin grinned to himself, hiding it behind his hand. It was amusing to see Chrom having a slight _problem_. Outside the inn, there were three villagers who perked up at the sight of the Ylisse ruler. Immediately, one maiden stepped forward. She looked tired, as if she had wept for the past few nights. 

“M-Milord…” she started off, holding her hands on her chest, “I… I am nothing but a simple woman. I work to get what I need and do what I can to keep happy. I only have but a few things that bring me joy; one of which i-is” she paused, her voice cracking, “my son. My son is all I have left…”

Chrom and his two companions listened intently, already feeling the urge to help the poor woman.

“My son... I, no, we, are not from this town. We actually live in a village quite a bit of ways from here. You see, my son is a fabulous dancer. He would dance in the village square for money or just for the fun of it. He… He was so happy when he came home to tell me that the Viscount in this town wanted to give him work.”

“Is he here now?” Frederick questioned. 

The maiden hesitated to nod. “I assume. The thing is…” she sniffled, “I haven’t heard from him! We promised to write to each other, to keep in contact, but I haven’t heard from him since he left! I-I came here looking to ask for my boy, but the guards threw me out!” 

Robin stepped around Chrom to go comfort the sobbing maiden. He looked over at a couple that looked equally as desperate. “I assume you are in the same situation.” 

The couple nodded. “Yes, our son was recruited last month,” the husband frowned, “We live in this town and we still haven’t received word from him. Just like her, we tried to talk to Viscount Callum, but got thrown out.”

Chrom’s eyes narrowed. “If he was trying to be suspicious, he has certainly done well at that.”

“We just want to know if our son is okay… and why they aren’t giving us an answer.”

“Understood. I will look into it immediately.” 

The sobbing maiden looked up from her hands. “Thank you, Milord! Thank you…!”

Frederick took to seeing the villagers off before going to investigate the home of Viscount Callum. 

Robin looked to Chrom, frowning. “I don’t like this one bit.”

“You’re telling me,” the other sighed, shaking his head, “Something tells me there is something much more than dancing going on in there.” 

“Well, we could send in spies.”

“Spies? I suppose we could… To get information to use against this Viscount guy. I believe every word of the parents, but-”

“We need solid proof. Assuming these boys aren’t… you know.”

Chrom nodded, determined. “They won’t be. Now, should I send in Lon’qu and Gaius?”

“I think there is an easier and much more closer way to get in contact with Viscount Callum.”

Blinking, Chrom looked at Robin, confused. Well, confused up until Robin started to sway his hips as he walked away, wondering out loud were Inigo was. 

“No,” Chrom muttered out, “No. Nonononono! Robin! Robin, come back here! _Robiiiiin!_ ” 

And so, Inigo,Olivia, and Robin got together at the town’s square that night. Instead of wearing the outfit similar to Olivia’s, Robin actually wore something like Tharja. Awhile ago, Olivia had presented him another outfit to “switch it up a little bit.” She apparently saw Tharja’s mage wardrobe suitable enough for dance. The only thing that flustered him a bit was the cloth hanging between his legs. It was little to no protection in hiding his private area, even if he was wearing a loincloth underneath it. 

The crowd in the square quieted down considerably when music coming from the same Shepherds who played at Robin’s party started to pick up a tempo. Standing in front of them were Robin, who had learned more dances since then, and the others. They performed many dances over the whistles coming from the gathered people. Robin’s eyes kept darting from person to person, hoping to find one that stood out amongst the rest. 

Just when Robin thought the plan was a failure, a few men had stepped from the crowed when the dance was finished. A man with blonde slicked back hair clapped with the others, his eyes green eyes glinting. “Wonderful, truly wonderful!” 

Robin stepped up, “I thank you…?”

“Callum. Viscount Callum. Surely you know of me if you are out here dancing in the square. I say, if you weren’t trying to get my attention, then I will be surprised.” 

Looking to the side, feigning bashfulness, Robin chuckled lowly. “I may or may not have wanted you to notice. I have heard of you recruiting dancers, so…”

Callum nodded. “You’d be right. Although…” he looked to Olivia, “I already have enough female dancers.”

Olivia looked to Robin and Inigo. “I-I see… D-don’t let me keep you, then!” With that, she fled; probably gone to tell Chrom of the result and Lon’qu of their son.

“Waaait! We aren’t leaving now!” Inigo called after her.

“We could. There is something I would like you two to consider if you choose to work with me,” the Viscount smiled, “Shall we go and discuss?”

The two dancers looked to each other before nodding, feeling slightly uneasy. 

“Lead the way.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang finds Robin and Inigo.

Chrom had requested to see this Callum guy, and to no ones’ surprise, it was quickly approved just as Robin predicted it might be. So, the day after Robin’s and Inigio’s recruit, Chrom and company arrived at a fancy looking mansion with color stained windows that evening. They stood outside the gate until two guards manhandled it open and then proceed up the steps. 

When they entered, they were presented with a line of men on one side of the carpet that had been laying in front of them. Chrom would have assumed they were staff members had it not been that each one was dressed in some type of outfit that could be related to a dancer’s. The prince didn’t have time to observe much more when a loud, deep voice rung out.

“Welcome, Exalt Chrom!” Callum greeted, walking down the stairs that was ahead. Once at a closer proximity, the blonde bowed, “I admit, I am both honored and surprised the get a request from the prince himself…”

Chrom offered a friendly smile. “We were in town… There are rumors you have a fine selection of dancers. One to rival Ferox’s, I hear.” 

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that…” he chuckled, “But, I do have some fine ones that I will brag about… Come, come! Let us continue this in the dining area.” 

Nodding, Chrom followed after him, his eyes darting around in hopes of finding either Robin or Inigo. The dining area was large with polished, shiny porcelain tiles. Green curtains hung next to large, long windows, a crystal chandelier hanging above the dark wood longtable that awaited food to top its surface. Chrom sat not too far from the Viscount, his brows furrowing when he still couldn’t find Robin. 

“The dancers. Will they be performing?” Gerome spoke up, his voice implying that an answer was demanded. 

“Oh, sure! They are just too lovely to not show off,” Callum gushed.

“I hear you focus on male dancers,” Panne chipped in, her nose twitch as if she were trying to smell anything out of the ordinary. 

To this, Callum nodded. “Yes, well, I have both genders, but I just felt like males are so rare to find… Good ones, at least. So, I take the time to search for them. If that isn’t to your liking then I can tell the males not to-”

“N-no, we would like to see them!” 

The Viscount looked at the pink haired women who managed to squeak out her opinion. Chrom was worried that he may remember who Olivia was and get suspicious. 

“Ah, I remember who you are,” Well, damn. “Where the two dancers you were with your friends…?”

Eyes were on Olivia. “No,” she lied smoothly, though she could tell everyone was staring at her now, “Us dancers who meet in towns like this usually group up in hopes to combine and split profits.”

“They were just random strangers?”

Olivia nodded, “We just happened to know a dance we could all perform.” 

Whatever Callum was about to say was cut off by the sound of doors opening and the smell of food wafting through. Next to Cherche, Stahl’s mouth was watering. Chrom watched as females and males alike poured out of the doorway. Then, Chrom saw him. Robin’s figure strode out with a platter of what Chron could only assume to be ribs. He didn’t have the cape flowing behind him, so that only left the thin, see-through mesh and the long cloth that was kept up by the golden belt and hung between his legs.

Everything was nearly the same except for the removal of the cape and the addition of a ruby colored talisman hanging around his neck. The same could be applied to Inigo. The dancers surrounded and filled the table with food and drinks. When Robin had bent over to set his tray down, he didn’t even spare a glance towards Chrom. 

“That one right there…” Chrom mumbled, his eyes on his lover. 

“This one?” the Viscount questioned, setting his hand on the small of Robin’s back when he stood. Chrom tensed slightly, trying his absolute best not to glare.

Something was off. Robin stood there with a smile, but it didn’t have any emotion behind it. Most importantly, his eyes didn’t flicker with understanding and knowledge that it usually held when they had plans made out. Meanwhile, Gerome and Inigo’s parents were trying to get the man dressed in white dancer’s garb to look at them with the grin that he usually supported. 

“I actually found this one and his friend the other day,” he started, nodding his head to Inigo, “I have to say, this one is quite beautiful. He wears a Plegian mage outfit, yet, he is pale… Strange since Plegia is made up of sand and heat, really. His hair is something itself, as well.”

Chrom only let out a hum of agreement as he distracted himself by taking a drink out of his glass, forcing himself to calm down. Behind Callum, dancers were forming to prepare for the guest’s entertainment. While some took up instruments, others stood and waited for music. Dancers like Robin and Inigo stayed at the table where they would assist in the guest’s needs. 

The evening played on with Callum striking up conversations with everyone, the dancers dancing to light, quiet music, and everyone taking turns in watching Robin and Inigo make their rounds around the table. At one point, while Inigo was filling Callum’s cup, the Viscount set a hand on his hip, a few of his fingers peeking under the waistband of his outfit. Olivia’s fork scratched across her plate, Lon’qu’s glass cracked, but thankfully, didn’t fully break under his grip, and Gerome slammed his own glass down on the table. When given a questioning glance, he simply state that there was a bug.

Throughout the whole time, Robin didn’t give any signals as to what he may be feeling or what was going on in the place. When the dinner was at its end, the dancers left the hall and left the Shepherds to be tense and worried. 

“Could I offer you to stay the night?” the blonde asked with a small, innocent smile.

“Yes!” Chrom immediately barked out, “I mean,” he chuckled nervously, “It would be appreciated. It certainly beats having to sleep on the ground.”

Callum only nodded and stood. “I’ll get someone to show you to some rooms. Please, excuse me.” With that, the man left through the door the dancers had exited.

“I smell a bad hex,” Tharja hissed out quietly, her eyes narrowed at the seat that had once been occupied. Henry could only hum in approval. 

“The smell was rather unsettling and abnormal,” Panne agreed. 

“Inigo didn’t even _look_ at me!” Olivia cried, her hands on Lon’qu’s.

“Hmph, it really is odd when Inigo isn’t doing that dumb grin of his...” Severa mumbled, her arms folded with her eyes staring at her plate intensely. 

“Father was really strange too!” Morgan piped in, a frown replacing the smile she usually always seemed to have, “Father would have given _some kind_ of hint for our next move… but he didn’t!” Morgan mimicked the girl next to her and crossed her arms, “He let that dumb… Viscount dummy to touch him instead!” 

“Lon’qu, Gaius,” Chrom called out, his voice low. Two said men perked up. “We’ll meet here at midnight, alright?” 

Just as two men walked through the doors, the assassins nodded in understanding, standing up with the rest of the group to head to the rooms they were to be assigned. 

Chrom paced in his room that night, his eyes glaring at the floor as he thought.

“Father…” Lucina’s voice cut through his thoughts. 

He stopped pacing in favor of looking at his daughter. “Yes, what is it?”

She opened her mouth, but then shut it again, shaking her head. “Nothing. Just… Robin will be alright. Strange as the circumstances are, he will turn out fine.”

Chrom sighed, but allowed himself to smile. “Yes, I’ll make sure of that. We all will. I’m just confused as to how both Robin and Inigo felt into this trap of his.”

“It might very well be what Tharja suggested before.”

“I don’t doubt it… But where did he get the magic to do it if he didn’t himself? Hn, well find out soon enough. I’ll be back.”

Chrom slipped out of his room and quietly made his way down to the dining hall. He was no stealthy assassin, but he was rather proud to get by the wandering figures without so much as one person noticing. As requested, Gaius and Lon’qu were there. 

Even though he gave no orders, he was pretty sure his other friends made plans to try an help as well. Chrom didn’t mind so long as they weren’t caught.

Gaius offered a playful two fingered salute. “I assume you want us to sneak around the place?”

Chrom nodded. “That, and try to find out the cause of the odd behavior. Maybe he has some sort of study room? Tharja said a hex could be involved and the talismans the dancers _all_ wore probably supports that claim.” 

Lon’qu let out a small grunt in understanding. Chrom allowed them to go off. Gaius took to sneaking out one of the windows and went balcony hopping. Lon’qu and Chrom entered where they had last seen Callum leave and went their separate ways. 

Chrom continued down his dimly lit path, keeping himself on guard at all times. When faint voices captured his attention, the bluenette stealthed his way past some guards, quite a few of them actually, and stumbled upon some closed doors. Every so quietly, praying to Naga that the door wouldn’t creak, Chrom cracked the door open to let some light spill out. 

The room was white, a few pillars rooted to the floor, with various furnishing. It was a rather large room. Large enough to have a big infloor tub to fill many female and male dancers. Chrom could only frown when he saw that Callum was leaned up against the wall of the tub, a female dancer under one arm while Inigo occupied the other. He seemed satisfied with washing the man’s chest, joining in with the others’ cooing and fawning over the Viscount. 

What made it even more odd is that the dancers occupying the tub were naked except for the talismen around their necks. If that wasn’t a sign of Tharja’s claim, Chrom didn’t know what was. When Callum left the bath, the others voiced their disapproval and begged for the man to come back. Said man looked all too pleased with himself as he promised he would be back, letting others dry him before stepping down the risen platform.

Dancers who were not in the tub begged for Callum’s time with them, but they went ignored. The prince nearly ripped the door handle from its place when the Viscount, who was still very much naked, ran his hand across Robin’s resting form on the lounging chair as he crawled in to occupy the spot next to him. Chrom became even more infuriated when Robin seemed to perk up, turning his body to face the man and slide a leg over his hip, laying his head on what should have been _Chrom’s_ chest. 

Seeing that Callum had found a new spot to settle in, dancers crawled over to praise and admire the not so special man. Robin even did it, much to Chrom’s misfortune. Callum looked to love feeling hands run across his bare skin. The grin on his face never faded. When Inigo decided to slide in and rest his head on the Viscount’s stomach, the man carded his fingers through his hair, the other hand set and firmly squeezing Robin’s arse. 

It made Chrom sick. How _dare_ he. Not only did he take in these men and women, but he touched them… used them… The prince could only hope it was limited to touching. But why would Callum limit himself around those he currently had control over? It didn’t matter if they were a bit underage or someone’s _lover_ just as long as they were easy on the eyes. The fact that Inigo and _his_ Robin were under these conditions made Chrom see red.

Just when he was going to kick down the door and come in with Falchion blazing, there was a loud crash, screeching from a wayvern, and screaming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang confronts the Viscount.

There was no mistaking it; the wyvern that was currently snapping its jaws was Minerva. Though, Chrom couldn’t see her rider anywhere… In any case, Chrom had to move from his spot now that there would be a flock heading in his direction to escape the beast’s threatening jaws. Cautiously, the bluenette made his way back down the halls until he got to the dining room. To his surprise, everyone was there. 

“What’s with all the commotion?” Sully huffed, “Whatever happened to being quiet?”

“It sounds like Minerva got restless,” Cherche chimed in, “She must have felt how distressed Gerome and the others were and tried to remedy the problem.”

“She might have added to it…” Sumia sighed, shaking her head. 

Just then, Callum decided to wander in, giving everyone a curious look. Robin, with his arms wrapped around his waist, stuck to Callum’s side, seemingly frightened. “I don’t suppose you are all up because of the racket?” 

“We are curious as to what caused it,” Frederick spoke up, “It sounded serious. As Shepherds, we thought we would come down to try and lend a hand.”

“Oh, it was rather strange… A wyvern crashing in and taking off with one of my dancers…” 

“Which one? Perhaps we can go scout for them?” 

Callum patted Robin’s head. “This one’s friend. I still find a random attack by a wyvern very odd… It’s never happened before.”

“We’ll look into it,” Chrom offered, “For now… Let’s, er, try to go to bed?”

Callum looked thoughtful. “Hm… Yes, let’s. Goodnight, Milord.” With that, the Viscount led Robin away, not giving them a second glance.

Chrom silently seethed angrily. He could only watch as Robin followed another man as Lucina tugged at her father to return to their room. They didn’t stay there long, because Stahl had stopped by and informed them of Minerva delivering Inigo to Gerome’s room.

So, that’s where he was, along with Tharja, Henry, and Inigo’s parents. Gerome sat on his bed, arm wrapped around Inigo’s waist and arms while the other hand covered the protesting boy’s mouth, allowing Tharja and Henry to observe the amulet around his neck somewhat peacefully. Once it was deemed safe to remove, everyone held their breaths as Henry lifted the item over Inigo’s head, to which Inigo whined and struggled more. 

Olivia, along with everyone else, stared, hopeful that this spell or whatever it was would wear off and Inigo would resume being Inigo. However, that was not the case. Inigo bit Gerome’s hand and then started to complain about his precious gift being taken and begged to have it back. While Tharja and Henry turned away and sat somewhere to look more closely at the amulet, speaking amongst themselves, Olivia’s shoulders slumped forward. 

“Why have everyone wear the amulet if it doesn’t do anything?” Lucina questioned, frowning.

Cherche watched Gerome struggle with Inigo. “Maybe it was just a mark of possession of some sort?”

“No, I feel like there is something more to it…” Chrom muttered, glaring at the ground, “You all should get some rest… Tomorrow, we’ll have to confront the Viscount.”

With great hesitation, everyone filed out of the room one by one, Olivia and Lon’qu being one of the last to leave. Henry nearly bumped into the door on his leave, still engrossed in the amulet and conversation. Before leaving, Chrom had made sure if Gerome could handle Inigo. 

In bed, Chrom tossed and turned. He was unable to sleep. When he thought of why, it seemed obvious it was because of Robin. The man touching Robin so intimately… Would he be doing so now? How far would his touching go? Would Robin allow it?

When Chrom thought of the answer, he gritted his teeth and gripped at the sheets. 

_Soon,_ he thought. _Soon._

The next morning, Chrom made sure everyone was armed and ready before going down; giving specific orders not to fatally harm the dancers should things turn sour. The pegasus and wyvern riders went out to their steeds and waited near the windows of the dining hall, waiting for the signal to break in. 

To Chrom’s surprise, Callum sat at the table, Robin in his lap and dancers lined up behind him with their arms behind their back as if waiting to be given an order. Suspicious, Chrom approached cautiously. 

“Morning, Milord. Did you sleep well?”

“I could have slept better,” Chrom replied honestly, “I was too busy worried about these dancers. They live here willingly?”

Callum made a face. “Of course. Are you implying I am caging them?”

Chrom looked over his shoulder. “My sources say you are.”

“It looks like you’ve hexed these amulets. That’s pretty good considering how strong it is, haha!~” Henry giggled out, swinging the said item around his finger.

“It may not be the hex we were hoping it was, but it is still a hex,” Tharja added in, taking the amulet and throwing it at the window only to have it bounce off with not so much of a scratch on the glass, “It keeps them within these walls.” She gave Callum a dark look. “We know you have another casted on them. Give back Robin…” Tharja hissed darkly, but then added, “You can keep the rest.”

Chrom nearly choked. “Er, no, Tharja. That would defeat the whole point in coming here the first place.”

“I don’t think I’m willing to give up any of them,” Callum spoke up, humming as he brushed his fingers across Robin’s cheek. Chrom felt his hand twitch. “How do you know I placed a second hex on them? What proof do you have?”

“Haha, you probably bound the main hex to an object. If we find it and destroy it, the others will be free. Assuming the object is on you or you yourself…”

Callum raised a brow. “You want to battle.”

Chrom narrowed his eyes. “If that’s what it takes…”

Suddenly, an arrow flew towards Chrom, but was deflected by Lucina. Now, everyone was in their battle stances. The dancers included. While the dancers that were lined up set out to attack, Robin remained with Callum. 

“I enjoyed having you here, Milord, but I’m afraid I’m too attached to these dancers,” Callum sighed as he moved to get up, Robin sliding off his lap and moving to follow the Viscount, “Please don’t harm them too much. It would be sad to see such pretty things die.”

Chrom hissed and pushed an attacker off him. “Don’t let them get away!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fffuckin Callum

It was proving rather difficult to keep on Callum’s trail with all the dancers attacking. He knew Chrom would have to take it easy on them, but doing such was such a time consuming task. He’d throw them out of his path, deflect and run, and just let the others handle the situation as he hurried to pursue the captor. When Chrom managed to flee the main battle, guards immediately threw themselves at him. That itself didn’t prove to be too much trouble seeing as he could now attack freely; but the time they gave Callum to run away was steadily increasing. It was only getting more tough with only one of Chrom and many of the guards.

But he had to do this for Robin.

His sweet Robin… still in the hands of that disgusting beast. While Robin wasn’t in his grasp for long, the exalt was afraid of Callum pleasuring Robin. Surely, he had enough time to do that; to _indulge_. Chrom’s heart tightened at the thought of Callum, or anyone else for that matter, touching Robin in intimate ways… With Robin enjoying it unwillingly. He couldn’t even imagine what the other dancers that had resided with the Viscount longer had been through. 

Chrom’s nostrils flared, a frown etched on his lips as he cut through the guards. When the wave of them died down, the Exalt dashed down the halls, calling out for Robin in hopes the man would actually respond. He obviously didn’t, but what did catch his attention was the fire blast nearly grazing his head when he happened upon a rather large study room. 

In front of the large, shiny, wooden desk was Robin, face void of any expression. Chrom froze when Callum whispered something into Robin’s ear before turning his head by his chin and planting a kiss on the lips what were supposed to be only reserved for Chrom. 

“Robin!” Chrom yelled. Angry, he made to rush at the Viscount, but had to cut his path short due to the fire spell being casted at him. Dodging by jumping to the side, he looked up to see Callum making his escape out the balcony doors. Chrom didn’t have much time to even think about going after him since Robin attacked yet again. 

Taking refuge behind a pillar, Chrom frowned. He would rather die before raising his blade at Robin. Remaining in his spot, unable to think of a suitable action to protect himself, Chrom could hear the tapping of feet approaching. Holding his breath when the steps stopped once they reached a close range, Chrom threw himself out of his spot, thrusting his arm up to divert the fire Robin had ready up and away from. 

The two fell to the ground with a thump, Robin struggling to be released from Chrom’s hold against the floor. Looking down at Robin, Chrom felt his chest tighten a bit at the sight of forcing his love to the ground as he attempted to escape and attack him. It made him sad. And angry. Angry at the one who started all of this.

Chrom snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the struggles cease. Robin had apparently fainted or something because he was now limp and unmoving. Worried, the Exalt let go of his hands and moved to caress his body, but was headbutted in the chin. Wincing and yelping in pain, Chrom fell back, holding his chin as Robin kicked himself up and ran off. “R-Robin, wait!” he cried out, pushing his pain aside to get up and follow. 

Robin seemed to be adamant on not being followed; being quick to cast El Fire at the curtains and carpet, setting them aflame. Not only that, he took the time to turn and cast another at the ceiling to make it collapse, preventing Chrom from advancing. Through the wood and fire, Chrom could see Robin standing there, staring at him before taking off again. 

Chrom gritted his teeth, hissing as he fisted his hands tightly, his heart squeezing with each step Robin made away from him. Quick to think, Chrom darted back to the dining hall, which had calmed down significantly. By now, town authorities had came and tried to offer their helping hand in the matter seeing as how the Exalt himself was now involved. Everyone seemed to perk up when Chrom returned only to be on guard when he had a look of anger and purpose. 

“I want Gerome and Cherche to go out and follow Robin. Cordelia, follow them and report back when you find out where he is hiding. You three need to go now. I assume he will be meeting up with the Viscount, so try not to make your presence known until we have regrouped. Frederick, I want you, Sumia, and Lissa to stay here and keep the dancers in place until we get the Viscount. Tend to them if they are injured. Tharja, Henry, I want you to go through anything that may hold something that can break these people free of their hypnosis.” 

Once given orders, the Shepherds set out to do their given mission. Even so, Chrom couldn’t rest easy until they got Callum and undo his wrong. 

Chrom just wanted to hold Robin. 

He felt twitchy without the shorter albino by his side; knowing he wouldn’t be returning anytime soon if Chrom didn’t do something about it. It was an odd feeling knowing that Robin wasn’t here giving out theories on where the hexes to break might be or whispering words of encouragement to him. It felt lonely. 

 

Having taken a place on a chair, deep in thought, he hardly heard footsteps approach him. 

“Father?” 

Snapping his head up, Chrom smiled tiredly. “Lucina. How is everyone doing?”

The princess remained standing. “Holding up. The dancers are keeping Frederick and them on their toes. I came to inform you that Cordelia has ari-” Chrom was up before she could finish. 

It had been a few hours since he had sent them out and Chrom was more than ready to get moving. Making her way down the hall was Cordelia, who rushed forward when she caught her friend’s coming towards her.

“Chrom! We followed Robin out to a smaller town that is a bit of ways from here, but it is definitely where he is staying for the night.”

“Then we won’t waste anymore time standing here. Shepherds! Gather yourselves, because we are moving out!” 

The town wasn’t at all big, so it wasn’t hard to find Cherche and her son standing not too far away from what looked like to be a… “dance” pub. Giving the two a look, Chrom questioned them if this was the right place. 

“We wouldn’t be standing here if it wasn’t,” Gerome sighed out. 

Nodding, the Exalt took a breath and made his way in. It was everything he expected the place to be like; loud with music and many dancers seducing and teasing the guests paying for them. Chrom ignored the hostess asking if she could provide any service for him and set out to seek Robin. 

He knew he was getting close when two of the dancers tried to jump him, but failed in doing so when Lucina intercepted. Pushing past the beads that served as a door, he found that the backroom consisted of multiple doors, most of which contained… inappropriate noises. That didn’t give Chrom any comfort and only put him more on edge more. 

Stepping through and flicking his eyes at each door he passed by, he soon grew too impatient and started kicking in doors left in right. The last door contained not a room, but stairs leading up. Curious and desperate, Chrom hurried up, finding that the whole upstairs was one extravagant room. 

And in the bed was Callum overtop Robin, his hands gliding down his body and groping him in places that sent Chrom seeing red. Scowling, his eyes burning with anger, he let out a yell as he charged the bed, surprising the two occupants. Callum whipped his head around and dodged the oncoming blade. 

“You… bastard!” the lord hissed lowly, baring his teeth. 

The blonde male, disheveled, shakily got to his feet, trying to stand his ground. All too suddenly, he whipped his arm out and blasted Nosferatu, making the lord scramble to roll to the side before picking himself back up and throwing himself at the offending man, who kept casting more spells. 

The dancers and civilians downstairs must have seen the Nosferatu crash through the floor, because now Chrom could hear panic downstairs. And it wasn’t a moment later the Shepherd began filing into the room. In that time, Callum had punched Chrom square in the jaw to send him staggering back. Quick to recover, Chrom growled and readied, charging the Viscount with the intent on ending all of this and breaking the hex casted over Robin.

In that moment, Robin placed himself between the two men just as Chrom was thrusting Falchion forward. 

Time seemed to stop for Chrom, his eyes wide with a slight tremble to his lips. Robin, his face void of any emotion other than wide eyes staring at the impaled blade. He coughed, blood spilling from his lips and splattering onto the blade. 

“Robin…” Chrom whimpered out, “ROBIN!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Sorry. ; w;

Chrom was screaming. He was crying as he held Robin’s trembling, bleeding body in his arms, making no move or command to follow the escaping man they had tried to capture. Had Chrom been too hasty with how he proceeded things? Should he have waited longer and rescued Robin unsuspectingly? Perhaps. Gods, the Exalt wanted nothing more than to rewind and recalculate. He would have never let Robin and Inigo go in the first place.

But right now, he had to focus on Robin, who continued to look at him with zero emotion. Just a blank stare while he continued bleeding out. Chrom hyperventilated, the situation being too much for him. He stabbed Robin. _He_ stabbed Robin. Robin was dying. The realization hit Chrom so hard that he forgot to breath for the next few seconds, his heart clenching painfully.

He could vaguely make out Frederick shouting out orders in the background and Lissa and Maribelle taking to Chrom’s side. They were speaking to him, though Chrom couldn’t make out what they said. His eyes, ears, everything, was focused on Robin as he whispered his apologizes and plead that Naga would leave Robin here with him. It wasn’t until Lissa pried Chrom away that he realized he was shaking.

It hurt. Gods, did his heart hurt. And he couldn’t do anything to remedy the pain. All he could do was stand by and watch as the healers did their work. Libra even decided to step in and offer his helping hand in the matter. That’s when he clenched his fists, struggling to control himself when Libra breathed out quiet chants.

Not for healing, but to the Gods. It was as if Robin were already dead and Libra was trying to barter his life back. It made Chrom’s stomach knot and his throat tighten up. From where he was standing, he could _really_ see Robin’s current state. There was blood under shaking body, color drained from his face and blood staining his perfect white hair. His wide eyes were now lidded as they stared up at the ceiling. Lissa was holding Falchion up, not pulling it out from his wound just yet. 

Chrom suddenly felt dizzy and sick. With staggered steps, he managed to press himself against a wall to support his weakening legs. He covered his mouth, feeling more and more nauseous the longer he stared at the damage he dealt to Robin. It was then Chrom felt faint and let himself drop. He remembered nothing that came after that. 

When he came to, Chrom was in bed. When he noticed the room looked identical to the one he had been in earlier, he suspected he was still in the pub… Chrom shot up in alarm, eyes darting around as he made to get out of bed. Where was Robin? How long had he been out? Chrom wasted no time in escaping his room and looking to find Robin.

It didn’t take him long to get to the lobby of the pub. He knew someone outta be there to give him some answers and was glad to see that he was right. Lissa had been sitting next to Frederick near the bar side of the room. When the two saw him making his way over, they jumped from their seats. “We’ve received word from the town’s authorities. The dancers will be held in cells unt-”

“Robin,” he breathed out, as if he’d cause more damage by saying his name, “Where is he?”

It was Lissa’s turn to speak, “Chrom, he’s… not doing well. I already had him be escorted back to the castle.”

Chrom’s breath hitched, fisting his hands. “And you didn’t send me with him?”

“Milord,” Frederick started carefully, “Sir Robin’s situation was unfortunate, but we still need you here. The man still needs to reprimanded.”

“You could have done it!” the lord raised his voice, immediately regretting doing so when the two flinched, “... I just mean that I trust you Frederick. I know the army will do well with you while I’m out of commission.”

“I’m flattered, Milord, but I have to insist that your being here is crucial. The people are scared. Seeing you would bring some sort of comfort to them.”

How was this fair? How could they take Robin away where he couldn’t, apparently, follow. They knew how much Robin meant to him and yet…! No, he couldn’t get frustrated with them. They were doing their jobs and doing what was best. Chrom knew that. It was unfair to get angry at them and selfishly try to reason his way out of the current situation. With a few deep breaths, he slumped his shoulders. 

“Alright… Alright.” he looked up at them. “What do we know right now? We don’t have him, do we?”

The pained tone in Chrom’s voice made the knight grimace. “No. He got away again. I’ve sent Panne and her son to catch his scent. He burned quite a bit on the way out of the town, so the rest of the Shepherds are helping out with that.”

“Bastard,” Chrom hissed under his breath, glaring at nothing particular, “Bring me Morgan.”

Frederick decided not to question him. Instead, he nodded and headed out, leaving Chrom to slump in a seat. Lissa stood by him, slowly reaching out to set a hand on his shoulder. “I’m so sorry, Chrom… I knew you would have wanted to be with him, but-”

“No, don’t apologize. You two did the right thing. It was me being selfish, okay? Don’t worry about it.”

Lissa smiled nervously, only leaving the room once Morgan ran in. 

“S-sorry! I was helping someone rebuild a-and…” she trailed off, “Are you okay…?”

Chrom let out a breath and ran a hand over his face. “No. How could I be? I just… I might have killed…!”

Morgan frowned and shook her head. “No! Don’t say that! You didn’t kill him. I know you didn’t! Father will be strong for us!”

Really, he probably should have waited on calling Morgan. Because right now, as he was, Chrom wanted nothing more than to curl up and be alone in his tears and misery. But, his people and Robin came before that. 

“Morgan, I need you to take your Father’s spot for the moment. Can you do that? I need a second opinion on tactics and I know your Father has been bragging about how you’ve progressed in your studies.”

The girl perked up a bit, clutching at her tome as she held back a small squeal. “A-are you sure? I mean, you could probably do everything yourself and-!”

“Morgan, please. I have confidence in you. So does your father,” Chom cut her off. He flashed a small smile. “Are you ready to apply your studies to the real world?”

With confidence, the amnesiac nodded. “Yes! I’ll do it for father!” 

“You and I both. The sooner we get this man, the sooner we can go see him. Once Panne comes back with her findings, we can get to work. Is that alright with you?”

“Definately!” she piped up, getting louder the more riled up she got, “I won’t let you or father down!”


End file.
